The Guardian Of Olympus
by LightingMan792
Summary: Percy has seen it all. From dieing friends to hurtful betrayals. Now A new threat comes to Olympus. A threat nobody has ever seen before. Will the Guardian of Olympus be able to protect them? Or will he fail and watch his family burn? (Pertemis)
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothin

Rated T.

_A/N: Don't mind the updates. I am editing everything. Once I am done, I will be adding more chapters._

Annabeth Point Of View.

Today Percy was sent on a quest to kill a small army that remains from the giants huge armies. To be honest i was really relieved that I got some space form Percy. I was getting really sick of him. For example he can't take a hint that I'm not in love with him anymore! Jake is much better! The only reason I haven't broken up with him yet is because... don't tell anyone but I'm scared of him! That's right. He scares me sometimes! That's why last night i was up all night thinking of a plan! I was exiting my cabin when I bumped into my half brother Malcolm.

"Annabeth! You scared me, where are you headed?"

"To the big house. Why do you ask?" Malcolm usually didn't ever care about where I was going. As my half brother he was the least protective in the whole Athena cabin. I wonder why the sudden hiccup was for?

"It's just that last night I got a dream from Athena saying you would do something stupid soon. And you were going to regret it. but if you're going to the big house I bet you're just worried about Percy."

All these idiots have no idea i'm cheating on Percy! Jake is so much better! But what did Athena mean by me doing something stupid? She knows I'm cheating on Percy I know that. But how is breaking up with him stupid? I thought she hated him?

Realization suddenly spread all over Malcolm's face,"You're going to the big house to break up with Percy aren't you! Don't try to interrupt me and listen. Firstly you think you're own brother won't be able to tell when you're seeing 2 different guys?! Especially since I'm a son of Athena!," He shoved me to a random bed in the cabin. Wow. Way to get caught. There's no stopping Malcolm when he is giving a lecture, "Secondly: He jumped right through Tartarus with you! Hm.. lets see, What did Jake do to you? Oh right, The stupid son of Aphrodite killed 3 Harpies! Any demigod can do that!"

"Shaddup! You don't talk about Jake like that!" I said in a defensive tone, "I am the cabin leader! You will listen to me!."

With those words I shoved him on to the bed and started to make my way to the big house.

"What happened to you." Were the last few words I heard. Usually in full sprint I can make it to the bug house in less than 2 minutes. Even if Malcolm tried he wouldn't be able to catch up.

When I finally made it to the big house I went inside without even bothering to knock. "Chiron! I need to talk to you! It's about Percy." Ok Annabeth. keep a straight face, he can't know that you're lying.

He immediately stood up knowing what I was about to say was bad. Gods, what an idiot. "What is it? Has Percy done something wrong?" He asked

"During the Giant war, Percy tried to convince me to join the Giants and betray Olympus. He said he was a spy for Gaia since the Titan War." The more I said the most confidant I felt.

"Why are you lying about Percy like this? We both know this is not true. Tell me." From polite concern Chiron's face turned into pure anger. The old teacher rarely got mad. So I know I'm screwed.

"Why don't you believe me!? I'm telling the trut-"

Before I could finish I was interrupted by a figure who stood up from his chair."Who are you kidding Annabeth. Stop lying and tell Chiron why you foolishly said that. Because Malcolm told me everything." It was Percy. I'm an idiot! How did I not notice him?! I finally gave up and told Percy and Chiron the whole thing.

After I was done Percy came up to me and handed me a small black box. "You want to know what I was really doing on me so called quest, I was doing the Twelve Labors of Hercules for your mom. So I had permission to marry you. But since I now know where you're really in love with. I wish you a miserable life," I brought out my dagger and stabbed him. I was aiming for the heart but Chiron shot the knife before it hit causing it to shift lightly to the right.

He didn't say anything, he didn't even react. He just flopped onto the ground.

"I'm sick of people telling me what to do. A new threat is coming to Olympus. Me and Jake are going to be part of it, I assure that if you live today I will kill you painfully." With that I ran out got Jake and left camp. I was going to Mount Othrys where Jake and I were told to go by our Mistress.

Chiron Point of view.

"Chiron, Who is Jake?" Percy asked me, painfully sitting up.

"My dear Percy, I have no clue." He just nodded and closed his eyes, "Rest until Apollo comes."

Apollo Point of view.

I was sitting in my palace when an incoming Iris message came in. It was from Chiron. "Apollo come to camp asap! it's percy! he was stabbed! I fear I will not be able to heal him. Only you can do this!" I nodded before thinking: Who would stab Percy? And why?

Because I knew our strongest demigod just got stabbed was important I called for a Council meeting at Camp Half Blood. After Doing this I flashed to Chiron and took Percy to the dining pavilion. Not only because it would be easier to heal Percy there but also because the gods would have more space to watch there. I started to work on Percy while the gods flashed in. Nobody said nothing after they saw Percy, and decided not to ask questions.

After I healed him. Zeus decided to break the ice. "Everyone here, including Chiron. Come to Olympus. We must talk about this.

* * *

After Everyone was at Olympus was all settled in. Zeus demanded that Chiron told Percy to tell everyone what happened. "Zeus do you remember after the Giant War you almost forced me to get immortality but I refused? Then I told you I would keep my wish in case I needed it in future times?" The entire council froze because Percy ignored Zeus's demand. But no one dared say anything. Even me.

"Yes Percy. I remember. Why do you bring this up now?" For once me and the rest of the council was surprised Zeus did not get so mad that Percy ignored his request.

"Well, it's time for me to cash that wish in." Percy's face got all sad and far away it looked impossible for the council to refuse what he was about to ask for.

"Whatever you want will be yours Percy." Poseidon said. While Zeus nodded his head.

"Good. I wish for you gods to leave me. Do not come after me. Do not tell anyone that I ever existed. Deal?" Without waiting for a response Percy ran out of the Throne room doors While the Gods remained silent unsure of what to do.

"It seems, we have lost our best living Demigod today. It is only fair if we honor his last wish." Athena said to break the ice.

* * *

Thalia Point Of View. (5 years later with no sign of Percy)

Lady Artemis had got every Hunter to come in the middle of camp, she wished to talk to us.

"Hunters, I have some things to do at Olympus for the next 3 or 5 days. You will be spending your time at Camp half blood. Please behave. Listen to everything Chiron says. His word is my word until I say differently. Understood?"

Lots of upset looking faces were coming from the hunters. It seems I was the only happy one about going to camp half blood.

"Yes I can go see Percy! It's been more than five years!" I exclaimed. There it is. The face of Artemis whenever I mentioned Percy. I now knew for sure that she was hiding something and I was planing to make her tell me later.

Much to my surprise she also said "Thalia will be joining me." that last command she looked at me and motioned for me to follow her, "Everyone back to what you were doing. We leave at sunrise tomorrow."

I followed her into her tent and she motioned me to take a seat. I did knowing this was important because she NEVER let anyone in her tent. So I decided to stay quiet. "You're friend Percy Jackson disappeared five years ago. Annabeth had gone crazy and betrayed him and after he was healing he decided to cash in his wish to be left alone. Then he just ran away. We Olympians have seen nothing of him, And decided to follow his last wish. But I think differently. A big threat comes to Olympus and I fear it will be bigger than all our past wars. So I have decided to look for our hero Percy Jackson. AS much as I hate to admit him. We owe him and will have no chance without him." She sat down. As her lieutenant I can tell her mood. But right now I had no clue what she was thinking.

"My lady with all do respect. Why do you wish to take me only? Why don't you take the whole hunt? They may hate all males including Percy. But their loyalty is stronger than their hate for males." Artemis looked at me as if asking if I really think so. "I am sure of it. Trust me."

* * *

The next morning at sunrise Artemis informed their hunters that they were now looking for the lost hero Percy Jackson. I hope we find him. If what Artemis says is true about the new threat to Olympus then we need him now more than ever.

_A/N: Don't mind the updates. I am editing everything. Once I am done, I will be adding more chapters._


	2. The Island

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point Of View.   
**

"Thalia, inform the hunt that we will be setting camp here." Looking at my favorite person in the hunt, I can only understand the pain she feels about Percy vanishing. It has been hard for all Olympians. I am sure that they are aware of me looking for Percy. But placing a blind eye. They want him back just as much as me. Yesterday Zeus informed me to look in a lost island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, Poseidon offered to give my hunters and me a ride. He said it would arrive tomorrow. So we have set camp on a beach near the sea. I couldn't do this. The feeling of danger comes to Olympus more and more. All gods feel it, but have said nothing.

Thalia came in running "My lady! A giant Sea Serpent has come to shore! shall we attack?"

"NO! It is a gift from Poseidon. The council wants me to check a disturbance in power in a small island in the middle of the sea. I got out form my tent where all of my hunters were surrounding read to attack. "Stop! He is the transport i was talking about." When all the hunters stepped back i jumped foreword. The serpent swam down creating a giant bubble in the water. Knowing my uncle will keep this bubble going I ordered all hunters to jump in it. As soon as everyone was in the serpent shot away. whiten seconds we were at the bottom of the ocean going at crazy speed. "thank you uncle" I muttered under my breath. "hunters, you must rest. I will wake you up when we reach."

* * *

**Three Hours Later.**

"Hunters! wake up! We have arrived." That took longer then I expected. Lets hope its worth it.

"We are all up my lady!" Phoebe said, Just as the serpent threw us onto the beach.

Before I could reply to Phoebe an unknown voice came form a tree near me. "This is your only warning. Begone. You are not welcome here." I quickly looked around to look where the voice came from. Strange. It was nearly impossible to hide for the goddess of stealth. But this person did it well.

"You dare talk to Lady Artemis like that? Who are you? Come out where we can see you! Or are you to chicken?." Thalia shouted. I gave Thalia a had looking telling her to let me do all the talking.

"Leave. Now. You are not welcome." The voice said again.

"Let me decide where I am welcome and where I am not! Now show yourself!" I was getting impatient. If he does not show himself soon I will look for him.

"Or else what? You're going to hide behind your hunters and when they can't find me our going to go and cry to you're father?" The nerve! From his voice I could tell he was a male. Another reason I can kill him.

"YOU DARE TALK TO A Goddess LIKE THAT. YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY BY MY HAND." I almost turn in to my true form there! but for the sake of my hunters I didn't.

"Here comes the crying like a little girl part. Tell me Artemis, did you cry like this ever since you were born? Or do you do it because of the hunters?" I could literally hear the grin on the males face.

"You foolish male. You have my word I will tear you limb by limb. Until you beg for Tartarus. Even then I will not stop."

"Humor me." As he jumped down from a tree not so far from me. He landed right in front of me and was wearing a Black light jacket with Blue jeans. He had his hood up so I couldn't see his face. But I was sure I had never seen him before.

"You will die!" Were the words from Thalia and Phoebe before hundreds of arrows coming from all of my hunters were on their way to hit him. Much to my surprise he just took out his sword and cut every single arrow in half before they hit him so they fell to the ground.

"Not today I won't. Not today. Because I like your hunters so much Artemis, I won't kill them. Just show them their place." The second those words came form his mouth there was a huge flash of black. When the flash was gone all my hunters were tied up on a tree. With their captor leaning on his sword in front of the tree. "Care to duel My Lady?" He said mocking my hunters.

"YOU WILL PAY." I finally snapped. As I took out 2 of my hunting knifes ran to him stabbed him 3 times jumped back and shot him with my bow and arrow 13 times. Nobody ever survived this move, Because I mastered it long ago. Much to my surprise he was standing there. Trying hard to contain his laughter.

"My turn." He ran at super so fast I couldn't see him. I could only feel him. It brought out a spear out of nowhere and threw it right at my face. I blocked him falling right in his trap while he slid under my legs to bring out a a dagger and stabbed me right in the back. "I hope that hurt." Were the words that finally told me I had lost. "Call your fellow Olympians Artemis. I wish to tell them all that they are not welcome. I spared your hunters. In return call the Olympians." With that he shoved me and waited for me to call them. I closed mt eyes asking for aid. Whiten seconds Zeus, Apollo. Ares, Poseidon, Hades and Athena flashed beside me.

"Who dares harm my daughter! You will die painfully! by my hand!" Zeus said. Anger clearly in his voice. While Apollo was healing me.

"Arrogant as ever Zeus. You come to my island and start picking a fight? I was just showing your daughter and her friends here their place." With those few words everyone around me attacked the male. He easily shoved Ares out of the way, blocked Athena's spear stabbed Zeus and kicked Poseidon a few feet back. Then he ran straight for Apollo tackled him to the ground used Apollo's body to block Hades's strike. Then he used my bow to shoot Athena. wait what?! my bow? I grabbed my bow and realized it wasn't there! That son of a bitch! As the fight went on one by one he stole the gods symbols of power. "Look at this. I have some of the Strongest gods weapons of power! HA HA! What are your taught's on that Zeus?"

"Now!" Was all Zeus said as Hermes of Hephaestus tackled The male form behind knocking him out. This whole fight I was still recovering from my wounds. But I felt lots better knowing that the arrogant male was now defeated. "Hermes! Take of his hood see who he is! We did it!" As Hermes took of his hood I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Stop! I want to do it!" I quickly looked at Hermes and Zeus as if begging them.

"Why not. Artemis do it. Hermes. Free the hunters from their bonds." I walked up to the male while Hephaestus was went to free my hunters. I took off his hood and realized it wasn't a mortal. Or a immortal. It was a robot. "What is it Artemis? Who is he?"

"He is... Nobody. Its a robot. This was a trap." Clapping came from trees all around me.

"Good job Artemis! You figured it out! Our master's plan worked perfectly!" Before I knew it. We were surrounded by 30 exact replicas of what it just took 9 gods to take down.

"We are screwed." Apollo said out load earning him a glare form Zeus.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you Enjoyed it. If you did. PLEASE review! **


	3. Small Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Apollo Point Of view**

"I agree with Apollo, we are dead." Hermes said, while placing his Caduceus on the floor. Earning him another one of Zeus's deathly glares. Yet still I followed Hermes and placed my bow on the floor. to my surprise Hephaestus did the same with his hammer. Then it was my lil sis who placed her bow down. Then Hades and Poseidon. Soon, the only gods left who hadn't surrendered were Ares, Athena and Zeus.

"Brother, please. We can work this out without means of war." Poseidon said while he placed his hand on Zeus's shoulder.

"Ares, Athena. Lower your weapons. We cannot win this." Zeus said as his placed his lighting blot on the floor.

"Our master was not expecting you to give up to easily. Now leave this island. Never come back. We have not hurt anyone. We do not wish to. But if you push us. We will." I looked around to see witch robot said that. But couldn't tell. All their faces were covered.

"We will not leave without talking to your master. I demand it." God dammit, Zeus is going to get us all killed.

"Our master does not wish to talk to you. You have no power here, Leave." Was the reply Zeus got.

"Then prove your master is not a coward. I challenge him to a duel. One on One." Sometimes I wonder why Zeus is the king of the gods when he is the stupidest.

To much of the present Olympian's surprise. A new hooded figure jumped out "Lets change that duel. All of you gods versus me. If I win. You will forget about me. If i win and you do not forget about me. If you send innocent demigods after me. I swear on the river Styx that the harm that comes towards Olympus will be brutal. If you win you can see who I am and you can imprison me. Agreed?"

Before Zeus could answer Artemis stood up fully healed "No, Not agreed. You're robots have already fought us. You know you will win. Why do you wish to be forgotten so much?" Artemis got a deathfull stare from the new hooded figure. Causing her to take a step back.

"Minions. Leave." He said the the robots around him. As a reply all the robots jumped into the trees and left. Then he looked back at Artemis. "Why do I wish to be forgotten? Ask that to yourself Artemis. You know best how demigods can be through hell and back and still stand up for people they love. What do they get in return? Lies. I wish to be forgotten because i'm sick of being you gods slaves." With those words he ran up to Artemis slightly cut her back so the other gods didn't chase him and then ran into a tree and disappeared. "Keep the island, I needed a new one anyway. " Were his last words. I looked at Artemis to see if she knew what the hooded figure was talking about. By the look in her face I knew that she knew, I'l confront her later.

"Lets get out of here." Zeus said before flashing out. I agreed with the others and flashed out into the Throne Room. "Hermes. make every minor and major god that there will be a meeting tomorrow in the throne room."

"Done." Were the words Zeus got as a reply.

* * *

**About an hour later.**

I was on my way to Artemis's temple, I knew she would be there because she sent her hunters to camp half blood. I went up the the door and knocked 3 times. "What do you want?!" Was the only thing I heard from inside. Knowing if i said it was me she would never let me in. I just opened the door and went to her living room where she was lying down on her sofa.

"You're favorite big brother!" I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"What do you want Apollo? I'm not in the mood to fight." Wow, She must be really pissed.

"How are you holding up?" I asked

"How do you think! A male's robot beat the crap out of me! Then he started to bash me with words!" She sat up while saying this.

"You know who he is don't you?" I said while sitting down on the sofa across her.

"He... He has changed. Yes he is now extremely powerful but... He also got... madder." I wonder who she thought he was? And since when does Artemis the great man hater pay attention to how men act? "To be honest, If I was him I would be even madder. But still! I never expected Percy Jackson to ever turn into... into that."

"Hold up! Did you say Percy Jackson!" I got up from my seat and looked at her.

"When he stabbed my back I saw a glimpse of his eyes. They were Sea Green. But they were different. They had pure hatred in them." I immediately got to Artemis's back forgetting about when well.. Percy stabbed her.

While I was healing it she continued talking, "He truly hates up Olympians. His last wish was for us to leave him. We couldn't keep such a simple wish. It is our fault." After healing her i sat down next to her and continued the conversation.

"How did he get so strong and fast then? How did he create such strong robots and then just disappear so fast? When he stabbed you he was going slow because he wanted the gods to see him then after he was done we couldn't even see him as he ran in to the trees." I asked. Not expecting an answer but still getting one.

there was a voice behind us that startled us all, "Hatred. His rage told him to train more and more, now he is even stronger then a god and yet he still trains more and more." Both of us got up with our bows pointed at the man. "Oh please. If I was here to hurt you I would have done already" The man was a tall slender man who looked somewhat like Uncle Poseidon.

"Who are you?!" Artemis asked

"I am Oceanus Titan of the sea." He said calmly. "You gods fear that a threat comes to Olympus. You are correct. But you must make sure that the gods don't think Percy Jackson is the threat. Tell no one about this encounter. Ok?" **  
**

"fine." Artemis mumbled. "You better hope your not lying." With that Oceanus vanished.

"Why does he care about Percy?" I asked

"I don't know. But he seemed trustworthy. It was in his eyes." Artemis replied.

"Get some sleep Artemis, Its been a long day" I said before flashing out.

**Artemis Point Of View**

Why would Apollo tell me to sleep? I am a goddess I do not need to rest. But as I thought that I fell back down on my couch tired. It has been a long day. I got my but kicked by a robot then Percy Jackson. I hope I meet him again. I need to ask him something.

**A/N Sorry it was a bit shorter! firstly, Thanks for the reviews! but I need more! I need proof my grandma isn't the only one reading this! Secondly On my profile there is a pool about how you want my chapters! please Vote! Thirdly, Thanks for reading**

**-Lightingman**


	4. Guardian

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point Of View **

I woke up with a huge headache from yesterday. Luckily I didn't have to do any work today. I had a day off! I already gave my hunters instructions on what they are needed to do. Athena offered to drive my moon chariot, because she wanted me to rest after yesterday. I gratefully accepted, not like I had a choice. Huh, I never knew my sister cared about me. Or maybe she didn't? Maybe it was an order from Zeus? No, it couldn't have been. If it was an order from Zeus Athena would have had a mean look. But what if Zeus told Athena not to have a mean look? Why am I thinking about this so much. What if all the Olympians are just plotting against me starting with them stealing my chariot! What if they knew that I would be thinking about this so much so while i'm distracted they can sweep in and take my immortality! What if they've actually hated me for all this time and now they want me to lose my place in the council so they can take my domains!

A familiar voice came from behind me, "What if you shut up and pay attention so next time I sneak up on you, you notice." Oh my God. I'm an idiot. Athena would never offer to drive my chariot. No matter what!

Then who is driving my Chariot right now? If no one was doing it Zeus would have noticed and reminded me! But then what would explain the aura that was coming from the imposter. Only one person can create a copy that looks so similar! My eyes widened. That person was right behind me!, "Percy! what have you done with my chariot!" I shouted. Half angry and Half scared out of my mind.

I tried to jump out and face him, But I seemed stuck. As if he had control over me! After about a minute of trying I finally gave up. It seemed he noticed because he placed a hand on my shoulder and we flashed out to the throne room! To my surprise only Zeus and Oceanus were there! "Whats going on?" I asked.

Percy took his hand off my shoulder and took a step back. I could tell his mood level just went down to really pissed. Why? "Artemis, Oceanus here is a very smart Immortal. He has a proposal for you. He will not tell me what you have to do for him. He wishes for him to tell you privately. But if you agree to his terms, he will make Percy Guardian of your hunt." My father declared.

Why would Oceanus want Percy to join my hunt? The girls will make his life a living hell! "Lord Zeus, if I may talk to your daughter alone?" Oceanus pleaded. While getting down to his knees to bow. Why was a Titan bowing to an Olympian! This day is so confusing!

I looked at my father as if pleading for him to say no. I knew that if he left me alone with these two I would be forced to accept! Please say no, Please say no, "You have 5 minutes. Oceanus, Please do not waste my time. I am a busy man." Father declared. I swear I could hear Percy rolling his eyes on this one.

Father nodded at me and then flashed out, "Percy. Leave." Oceanus demanded. I expected Percy to get upset, but he just nodded and left the room.. "Artemis, long time no see. Please, have a seat in your throne. We have much to talk about." I nodded and sat in my throne. He was right. We did have much to talk about.

**I'm line break. By the way, theres this guy called Lighningman ** **he is awesome! **

I agreed to what Oceanus offered, and he made Percy take the oath (Percy didn't seem too happy about this.) After this was zone we had a boring council meeting and informed everyone that Percy joined my hunt. They took it surprisingly calm! After the meeting everyone flashed out but me and Percy.

"Well Percy, good luck finding my camp." I grinned while saying this. Then I flashed out to see my hunters all tied up! There was a note on the ground, it looked like it was from Percy!

_They hit me first_

_Self defence_

_Don't tell them who I am._

_-Guardian_

Anger issues. He should get himself checked!

**A/N: For those of you who read this chapter before please know that I changed it. Firstly the first chapter was set on it! and none of you told me! :( Anyway, Please review and favorite! I like bragging to my family! :D :D :D **


	5. Lots of Hellhounds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point of View.**

After untying my hunters I decided to break the news to them. "Hunters, Don't bother going back to you're defense posts." After they all looked at me with confusion I continued, "The man who just tied you was the same man 9 Olympians fought, he wishes for his identity to be keep a secret so I cannot tell you who he is. He is not our Guardian and his job is to protect us. Now before you start complaining! Zeus's word was final. I am just as unhappy about it but we have to suck it up." I said gloomily. Must to my surprise all of my hunters just nodded and walked away? Why were they taking this so calmly? I simply shrugged and walked into the trees looking for Percy. I would have screamed his name but to be honest. I'm kinda scared of him. Before i knew it I stumbled into a clearing in the middle of the woods? Those stupid land developers better not be moving into my forest! I relaxed a bit when I only say Percy. Coming at me!

"What do you want." He asked me with a knife on my neck. Like I said, Anger Issues.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?" I manged to say with the knife at my throat. I finally calmed down when he took the knife of me.

"Fine, now leave." I gave him a stern look just to see if there was still a part of the old Percy in him. "Please," He added. After giving him a smile I started to walk away, "Wait! You can't go!"

"Why not?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and touched the ground "About 700 hellhounds are surrounding the camp, they plan to attack at night, if you go to you're hunters right now the hell hounds will attack sooner. Iris message Thalia, Tell her to take all the hunters to that tree in the middle of your're camp and prepare for a big fight. Then when they are ready we will wait for the hell hounds to attack and you and me will defend the tree at its base with the hunters ranged support. Alright?" Being the dumb goddess I was I just stood there. "Artemis? Anyone home?" When he got no reply he said with a serious face "I saw Apollo flirting with one of you're hunters today."

"WH-" I was cut off by him putting his hand over my mouth.

"Kidding, Now do what I told you," He said while walking away

"What are you doing to do?" I asked while making a rainbow to Iris Message Thalia.

"I need to get you some more efficient weapons don't I?" Efficient weapons? My bow is the best bow you can get! Before I knew it ll my weapons vanished. Percy just said, "One to make sure you don't so something stupid, 2 i'm too lazy to make you brand new ones, il just add to this." Before I could ask him what he was going to do, he vanished.

"Oh goddess of rainbows Iris please show me Thalia Grace!" I said the the rainbow I had made.

Immediately Thalia camp up, "My lady!" She looked like she was taking a nap.

"Thalia! take all hunters into the big tree! NOW! I will explain later!" She just nodded and quickly swiped through the rainbow. I sat down next to a tree and waited for Percy to come back.

"Artemis! they are Attacking now! we must go!" I got up form the tree and ran towards him.

"Okey, what did you do to my weapons?" I asked while he gave them back. We started t make our way to camp.

"Nothing, I just took them to make sure you didn't go to camp, I knew if you told the hunters that I had you're weapons that they would freak out. So you wouldn't go." Wow. Smart guy.

When we finally made our way under the tree we were surrounded by hell hounds. All the hunters (who were in perfect firing positions) were ready to fire awaiting my command. "Hey Percy! Miss me?" A sweat voice camp from the middle of the hell hounds. I looked over to Percy and that he knew exactly what we were facing. And he didn't tell me all of it. In a flash I was up on the tree with Thalia and Percy was down there, alone. He moved me! As if I was to weak to fight a pack of hell hounds! But I knew it was for my own safety so I just watched with my bow ready, for some reason it felt lighter and stronger! as if its wood and bow string (that was more flexible now) had gotten stronger! Percy lied when he said he didn't do anything to it!

"What do you want Annabeth. You tried to attack me enough on that island but failed every time. This is between me and you. Leave the hunt out of it." did Percy just stand up for the hunt?! I looked down and say Annabeth on a Hell Hound with hundreds of them behind her, and just Percy standing in her way! Where were Percy's robots?!

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Percy! It would be so much fun if I slit Thalia's throat just like I slit yours... Eleven times!" I winced hearing this. Shouldn't Percy be dead if that was the case? "Plus! After Zeus demanded that the only way you could join the hunt is if he destroyed your robots I knew it was the perfect time to come in!" Annabeth continued.

Thalia gasped next to me, "Its Percy! She whispered. Artemis! Why didn't you tell me!" I just ignored her, worried about Percy. And what did Annabeth mean about Zeus destroying Percy's robots!?

"What. Do. You. Want." Percy said with a terrifying tone in his voice. He looked at Annabeth straight in the eye.

"Hounds! stay back! I think Percy here needs to be shown who is boss. " Annabeth said while charging at Percy, They got into a massive fight. I could barley see their movements but I knew it was faster then Hermes would ever be able to manage. All I could tell Is that it was not going well for Percy. I watched as he dodged a strike from Annabeth to be stabbed in the back with another knife in her other hand. Percy because of the pain fell onto his knees. "See hunters! See Olympians! The mighty Percy Jackson bows to me! Look at this! Now all you pathetic hunters get out of that tree and bow to me!"

Before I could reply the fallen hero said something "Annabeth, You killed my parents, You tortured me in Tartarus for 3 years. I will not accept defeat when you try to hurt my new family." With those words a HUGE wave came on top of all the Hell Hounds Annabeth included.

"You will pay Perseus Jackson!" Was Annabeth's reaction. Much to my surprise she survived the wave was constantly kicking and hitting Percy. I jumped down from my tree and shot an arrow right through her head, again my to my surprise she didn't die! She just dodged it! Then she looked at me, "Soon." With that she vanished. I immediately ran to Percy's side seeing if he was alive.

He was, thank gods. I quickly started to tend to his wounds... But then I saw some of the old scars on his chest and back. They looked really deep. I'm surprised he hasn't Died! Thats how deep they looked!"Comon Percy, stay with me!"

After I said those words there was a Huge flash beside me, It was Oceanus "Who did this?!" He asked. While helping me work on Healing Percy.

"Annabeth" I answered. The looked on his face turned into anger as he took some water from the ground and cleaned off Percy.

"He will live, keep him safe. And don't talk about the scares. He is touchy about them.

**A/N A few things, 1. Please review! Comon people! Do you have any idea what it does to my ego when I get such little reviews? :( Heck, I'l Even accept Reviews with one letter! 2. I wont be able to update for a few days. Sorry! :( :( :( 3. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6 (Still thinking of a name)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point of View.**

"Apollo!" I screeched While Oceanus flashed away. _Sorry lil' sis. After Percy joined the hunt Zeus gave me direct orders not to do anything you ask if it has to do with the hunt. Percy needing healing counts as being part of the hunt. _Apollo said in my head. What was Zeus thinking! Damm you Apollo! _Hey, Manners! _Yea, just shut up. I heard a rustle in the trees near me. _  
_

"Help him My and the hunters will make sure you can heal him with no interruptions." Thalia said while beside me.

"No, Go back to camp. I will be able to protect myself." I replied. I knew what the rustling was and it would heal its master.

"Hunters! Back to camp! Me and Lady Artemis will heal our guardian!" Thalia ordered the other hunters. Ignoring what I said she stayed with me.

"You can come and tend to you're master now. They are gone." I spoke to the trees.

Thalia just looked at me like I was crazy. "My lady there's no one there."

I just looked at her an nodded. "Wait for it." For about half an hour nothing came from the trees.

"Okey! I am going to bed you can stay here and wait for your imaginary friends to come and help Percy" Thalia said while walking away. "Whaat? Wheres Percy!" I looked back to see what the Hades Thalia was talking about. Percy was gone! Damm those robots! They took their master right under my nose! But that makes no sense? If Percy still had robots that Zeus didn't destroy why didn't Percy summon them while Annabeth attacked the hunt? I'l ask him lat- "Hello? Any one home? Artemis? You've been standing there like that for like... 3 minutes Hello! Knock Knock!"

I snapped back to real life "Yea, Percy is safe. Go get some rest Thalia." She gave me a weird look and just walked away.

After she left I ran into the forest. I ran as fast as I could. I just needed some time to myself. I kept on running until I reached the end of the forest, even then I kept on running. I ran and ran until I reached the shoreline. Then I stopped. Why was I running? Whats going on? I sat down on a beach trying to think why I came here? Why did I want to get as far away from my hunt? Was I running from my hunt or Percy? Why would I run from either? Why am I thinking like this?

"Artemis? What are you doing?" Percy said behind me. Wait what?! Percy?

"What are you doing here! Leave me alone! I do not need you!" Gods, I sounded like a five year old. Whats going on Artemis! Control yourself!

"Artemis, You've been gone for over 3 days. You're hunters were going crazy. They taught I killed you or something. Go back. They need you." He said calmly while sitting next to me.

Me still acting like a 4 year old said, "Why can't you take care of them! you are not just my Guardian! You are the entire hunts! So leave me alone! No wonder Annabeth hates you now! You don't leave anyone alone! I agree with her. You deserve it all! Not only did you get Zoe killed but you got tons of other people killed during both the Titan war and the Giant war!" What did I just say! I got one look at his face before he flashed out. Oh my god. What have I done. Why did I snap like that? "Too late now" I muttered to myself while placing my head in my hands. Zeus and Poseidon will kill me. What have I done!

* * *

**Thalia Point Of View  
**

Its been 3 days with Lady Artemis gone. I finally convinced Percy to go and find her. The rest of the hunt is terrified of him but not me he is still the old seaweed brain I always knew. But he seems so distant from... Everything! Speaking of him he just flashed beside me. "Thalia. Artemis is taking a break from the hunt. She has also dismissed me. You are in charge." He isn't telling the whole story... I know that for a fact.. But what would he be hiding?

"Percy, Whats wrong?" I asked, He just looked at me with tears streaming down his face and nodded. With that I noticed 2 beautiful wings on his back... it wasn't feathers.. it was... Ice. They looked so fragile! It was as if he was controlling the water to make him a set of wings. Wait.. That was what he was doing! "Percy! Where are you going!" He didn't bother looking back. He just shot up into the air until I couldn't see him anymore. I a feeling that I would not see him for a long, long, long time.

* * *

Its been 3 weeks since Artemis and Percy left us. I prayed hat she would come today. Just as I did every day. Today there was a flash beside me. "Artemis!" I yelled! Thank god she is here!

She gave me a look of understanding and asked "Wheres Percy?" Why would she ask where Percy is? Didn't she dismiss him?

"He is gone My Lady. He said You had dismissed him?" I replied

"I guess in a way I did. " Me giving a puzzled look she added "Here. Let me show you my mistake." She touched my forehead and I saw what she said to Percy. After I saw what she said I was at a loss for words... "I'm sorry. What I said to him was wrong."

"Wrong?! You were the last Olympian he respected! You're words are what will ruin the hunt! I knew who he was all along! He would come into my tent and talk to me! He shows me what was coming! He promised me he would help! But now with your stupid words he won't help! He won't even give a second taught about the hunt! Because now he doesn't even care!" I looked up to her to see tears streaming down her face. Neither of us said anything. "He is a male. But you know he is different." With those words I walked away from her. Not caring whatsoever.

**A/n Okey. This was short too. Sorry. People please tell me how you want me chapters! on my profile I have a poll asking how you want them. If you want me to add more options pm me asking :) **


	7. Undercover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point of View.**

It's been 592 years since Percy left. I tried my best to hide the fact that my guardian left me from the gods but... after about two hundred and fifty years they noticed. I have never seen Zeus so mad at me. Of course I didn't tell him what I said to Percy. But the very fact the Percy left under my watch got him really mad. Thalia hasn't forgiven me either. Like, she would listen to me but we never got back to our friendly relationship we had before. Every day I regret what I said. But its never enough. Percy isn't going to come back. I'm gonna have to find him.

**Hecate Point Of View.**

Me and Oceanus proved the perfect cover for Percy. That was Oceanus's last wish before he died and gave Percy all his power. To make sure Percy would be safe from any of the gods. Yes. Percy Jackson is the Titan of the ocean and all water. Why haven't the gods noticed him? Because of me. In a way I am the most powerful Olympian. I control all magic, and you can basically do anything with magic. **(Thats how I think of it, Don't judge me.) **I sent Percy to Camp Half Blood, promising that my magic would protect him from anyone who recognized him. Every 13 years I would send him on a quest where he would supposedly die. Then I would give him new looks a new name and send him back to camp. Every time he would be my son. It has been going like this for about five hundred years.

**A/N Okey, This chapter was reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly short! I'm sorry but I needed have a authors note and i hate is when a author wastes and entire chapter to say one small thing! So instead I did a really short chapter and a authors note! (Its better then just a plain authors note.) So, basically i'm on writers block. I'm really low on Idea for this story. Please I've me some! But While I think about where the story is headed, I may start a new one! keep in mind that I am NOT quitting this story! I just need some time to think about where its headed. I promise for a really long chapter when I come back.  
**


	8. One thing leads to another! (Pt 1)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point Of View (986 years after Percy left)**

Still no trace of Percy. Almost a Millennium and still he hides! I know all the other gods are just as upset that he is gone! Not because they show it, but because there have been ZERO human advancements in the mortal world. It seems I'm the only one who noticed.

All the Olympians including me were having a council meeting. A new demigod, Son of Hecate, had single handedly killed a Minotaur. Me and some other gods thought that he deserved to be rewarded because these years are tough. A demigod that can kill a monster alone rarely comes anymore. If the Titans or Giants were to come back we would have no chance.

After everyone was in their seats and the demigod was in front of the council my father, Zeus, decided to speak "This young hero son of Hecate has done Camp Half Blood a great deed. Not only did he kill the Minotaur alone, but he also saved three other demigods in the process. Does anyone here deny the fact that he should be rewarded?" Okey, every god agrees that he should be rewarded. We all knew we needed him! Not letting the Demigod speak Zeus went on, " Carl Utterbrian, We the council agrees that you will be rewarded. You have one wish. If it is within the Council's power, then it will be granted. I know what you will ask fo-"

He was cut off by a goddess flashing in. , "Same speech every time Zeus. Carl is my son. I feel it is my place to decide if he can be immortal or not, I say no." It was Hecate. In my eyes she was a really weird goddess. I never understood her! She was really mysterious and creepy! She sent the shivers down my back whenever I talked to her.

Zeus recovering from the shock looked at Hecate. I think she freaked him out as much as she did to me! "And why, do you think he should not get immortality?" Zeus said, causing all the gods to sit up straight on their chairs because they wanted to be first to hear this reason.

"Because you cannot give immortality so someone who is already immortal. Carl is not my spawn. But he is under my protection. He is more powerful than anyone in this room so please be respectful." After looking at every single god in the eyes Hecate finally answers all our silent questions. "Gods and goddesses of Olympus I present to you Percy Jackson, Titan of the ocean, Time and Speed." Percy. He was right under my nose all this time!

"PERCY JACKSON," Zeus's voice was heard throughout Olympus, " You are banished to Tartarus for acts against Artemis and her hunt." My eyes widened. I had forgot about what I had said about Percy to Zeus!

Surprisingly Percy was taking this calmly, "Go ahead." He said while putting his hands out.

Zeus spared no time to trap Percy in a circular orbe. "After the meeting Hades will escort you to Tartarus." Hactate was just standing there. After a while she just moved to the side not arguing at all.

Clapping. Before anyone could talk a figure walked into the Throne room. It looked like that Annabeth girl! Before I could say something against her my mouth was shut closed with some type of tape that worked on a goddess!

I looked around to see all the gods with the same problem. "Well done! You have my only weakness right here trapped for me! You are waaay too kind Zeus!"

Hecate's tape shone brightly until it disappeared she jumped in front of Annabeth ready to fight, "You are not Annabeth. Who are you!" All she got back was a smile. Then Hecate went flying across the room as if she was hit by a wall. About halfway through the room she turned extremely bright and landed on the floor perfectly fine. "You still have not woken up fully I see." Then she charged at Annabeth only to be thrown again.

"I am awake enough to kill all you petty gods. The only person who could stop me was Percy. Key word. Was!" Anna- no Luke? She was changing forms? The new threat Thalia was talking about this was it! "for you Olympians who don't know me. I am Tiken. The original titan. Also the most powerful being in the world.

**Another chapter bites the dust. (did I use that correctly? Probably not.) Anyway. Few thing I need to talk about. One: Tiken is not in real Mythology! I made him up! I just wanted a really strong bad guy that none of you have ever read about so I made one up! You will get his backstory next chapter. Sorry my chapters are getting to be short! Iv'e been having trouble writing lately. Also please check out my new story! Its called "Friend or foe" Thanks for reading don't forget to review!**


	9. One thing leads to another! (Pt 2)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point Of View **

_Previously:_

_"For you Olympians who don't know me. I am Tiken. The original titan. Also the most powerful being in the world." _

**Present**

Tiken? Who was Tiken? I looked over to Percy to see if he knew who he was. I was surprised to bee Percy just sitting there. Then I looked at Hecate to see her knocked out! Then I looked back at Tiken to see if I could figure out who he is! "Trying to figure out who Tiken is, Moon Goddess? I'm surprised Percy didn't tell you. Well, not really. If you gods knew how much he hates you all, you would all be begging for me to kill you first!" Tiken looked over to Athena, "Even Athena the great goddess of Wisdom cannot figure out who I am! Well then, let me tell you my whole story! And yes, I am aware of how much you don't care. But hey, I always wanted to tell someone my story! What the heck, i'm to lazy to talk." He snapped his fingers. Then everything turned black as I felt myself dropping into a flashback. But this time it was someone else', against my

**Flashback. Third Person Point Of View**

"Oh my god uranus he is beautiful! What shall we name him?" Gaia asked her eyes wide with amazement staring at the baby in her husband's arms. They were both on the original Mount Olympus. The only place where the earth and sky meet.

"My dear, it is your choice. You are the mother." Uranus said with kindness in his eyes while looking at his first child.

Gaia, after looking up from her baby said, "Uranus. You must convince the others in the council to train him! Look at him! Think of how powerful he can be! You must convince them!"

"Gaia, the council made it clear that it will not be done. Theres nothing I can do." Uranus replied in strain as if the baby was too heavy for him.

"Whats wrong with your voice? Is the baby to heavy for you?" Gaia asked to her husband who was now on his knees. Uranus finally decided to drop the baby onto the ground, "Uranus dear, what the hell is wrong with you? You do not simple place a baby on the floor." After getting no reply she took a closer look at her husband to see that he was knocked out! "What the…."

Gaia become aware of a strange presence behind her. She turned around to see her son, fully grown. "Who are you people? where am I?" Gaia's eyes widened, then her face turned into a smile.

"Uranus! Wake up!" Gaia screamed.

Every Olympian's flashback went pitch black and then Tiken's voice rang out.

**You see, I had a good childhood. My parents cared about me. Lets go 5000 years laters? Shall we? where you petty Olympians can learn about why the world is an unfair place.**

"Dad, dad! My training is done! Now do your part of the deal!" A man who looked about 20 rang out looking up. The man was in the middle of the sky standing on a cloud.

"Very well Tiken. you have done good. You now have my permission to visit your mother." An unknown voice said, coming from the sky. As soon as Tiken heard this he flashed into a huge underground cavern.

When he saw a earthly figure flash in front of him he smiled and said, "Mother! Gaia! I Did my training with Chaos! I'm done all my training with everyone! Now I can rule the sky and Earth with You and Father." After giving his mother a great hug he noticed a few tears coming down her face, "Mother? Whats wrong?"

Gaia just smiled at him, "Nothing Tiken, I just got into a fight with your dad." She said reassuringly, "Have a seat," She waved her hands and two chairs appeared from the ground.

After they both sat down neither of them said anything for at least 5 minutes. "What were you and dad fighting about?" Tiken finally asked.

"I think I can answer that." A voice boomed and a figure flashed in.

"Lord Chaos!" Tiken said while getting out of his chair and bowed.

"Shut up boy, I need to talk to your mother." Chaos said while looking at Gaia, who was still sitting in her seat. "Have you decided?"

"With all do respect Chaos, tell me how I would even dream of overthrowing you? I can't leave my domain! Please reconsi-"

"SILENCE.. Your words mean nothing to me! Have you decided or not?!" Chaos demanded.

"No she hasn't decided! You want to know why? Because I'm the one whos trying to overthrow you! You are weak Chaos!" Tiken said standing up.

Chaos just smiled, "I know that Tiken. We all know where your heart really lies. thank you for admitting this info to us. Yet it is useless. Every council member including your dad and mom agreed you need to be put down. you really think we wouldn't notice you sapping at our powers? You really think I wouldn't notice? Its over boy. You are stuck. Every council member has placed their power into this cage. you will never be able to break out."

Tiken's eyes widened in shock. Then anger flashed in his eyes, "I will get out. And when I do I will make sure you all fade before me! You will all bu-" The earth swallowed Tiken.

Gaia stood up from her chair, "Chaos, you know he will escape. And he will kill us."

Chaos looked at Gaia, "I know. If he does come back and kill us. We will be forced to activate plan Chaos. **(Awesome name right?) **

**End Of Flashback, (Artemis POint Of View)**

I woke up with all other gods, we were all surprised about what we just saw. I looked at Percy, knowing he had the same flashback, he seemed completely unfazed by this. Then I looked at Tiken, "My dear gods, i will have fun fighting you," He had a grin on his face, " Just keep in mind that I have killed every single primordial. I'm sure Percy can explain what plan chaos is! That is, if you don't kill him. It would be a shame if you did. No fun for me! Bye bye!" Tiken said before flashing out. All of the tape on our mouths disappeared too.

**Taa daa! Tikens backstory! Like it, Hate it? Yeah me too. Don't forget to Favorite and Review! Tell your friends too! :D**

-**Lighting man**


	10. Plan Chaos

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

_Last time:_

_"My dear gods, I will have fun fighting you," Tiken had a grin on his face, " Just keep in mind that I have killed every single primordial. And I'm sure Percy can explain what plan chaos is! That is, if you don't kill him. It would be a shame if you did. No fun for me! Bye bye!" Tiken said before flashing out. All of the tape on all the gods mouths disappeared too._

**Present:**

**Artemis Point Of View **

Silence. Not a god moved. Percy was in his little orbe, I think he was taking a nap… Of course someone had to break the silence. Leave it to my good old lieutenant Thalia to walk in the Throne Room make everyone snap out of it!

"Who died" She asked innocently, everyone's head snapped towards Thalia, but Percy, he was still asleep. "Oh, hey Percy" She added. Guess she didn't notice that Percy was asleep.

Its seems that all the gods had snapped out of it and were all staring at Percy. Who was just laying down snoring peacefully. I had no idea how he was supposed to be our savior. His head snapped right up and he stared at me, "I'm not." Wait what? Was he just reading my thoughts? Creepy much.

Hecate stood up from where she was sitting, "You're not what Percy? We need your help. Tell us what plan chaos is. Please?" All the other gods nodded at what Hecate said, I'm surprised that Zeus hasn't said anything yet?

Percy yawned in his orbe, I think he liked it, then he said, "Hm.. I have some friends coming over soon, i'll tell you then. Then he lay down and fell right asleep.

I got up from my throne. I kept my mouth shut all this time, but enough is enough! "Perseus Jackson! Wake up right now and tell us all what plan Chaos is! NOW."

Percy just turned over and argued, "Mom, I don't wanna go to school today! Leave me alone! " The nerve!

Time to use the one thing I had left. "Percy, please." All you gotta do is be nice, and they'll say yes.

Percy started laughing. Hard. He laughed so hard he broke the orb. He was rolling around the ground while all us gods just stared at him as if he was crazy. "Okey, okey, I'm done." He assured us all after sitting up. "Now firstly, I need to do this," He snapped his fingers and all of the gods were tied up onto their thrones. Hecate was tied to a corner and Thalia was tied to the base of my throne. Oh, we were all gagged too.

"If you need to say something simply think Percy. I'll take the gag off you and then when you are done talking i'll gag you again." Out of all people, why was Percy the one who had to bless us?" Now. Where to start….. As you all know Tiken has returned. He showed you how he became so powerful. Now all the primordial's are dead. But two still live. One is Tiken. The other is unknown. Plan Chaos is when all the primordial's bless ONE person. With all the blessing together, that person is able to match Tikens power."

Percy. I thought. He looked at me and snapped. I took a deep breath and started to talk, "So Chaos blessed you? Then he sent you here to help us" I could tell he was waiting for this question.

He shook his head and looked straight at me in the eyes. "Not me" He paused knowing we were all expecting him to tell us who. "The person who this world depends on is, The moon Goddess."

He snapped again and all of our ties and gags went away.

Zeus was about to shout at Percy, but he was cut off by 12 flashes in the middle of the room. Percy moved swiftly out of the way, so the gods could look at these People. There were the friends he was talking about!

Athena was first to recognize them. She jumped out of her thrones, "Sound the alarm! The titans are here!" She took out her spear but was too late. Percy was holding it right in his hands

He was touching the tip of the spear seeing how sharp it was. To my surprise it didn't even scratch his skin. "Have seat Athena. Lets have a talk." His voice was so commanding Athena say right down with no complaining. All the other gods didn't get out of their seats because they were scared of what Percy would do to them. Including me. I was worried sick for Athena! The titans too, remained still.

Percy snapped and a chair appeared beside him. It would have been funny because the chair was so small compared to the throne. But because Percy was literally radiating power nobody laughed. "Tell me Athena, why do you hate the Titans so much?" Percy asked.

This answer was not going to be good. No matter how smart Athena is. She just fell right into Percy's trap. "Because they are evil!" Athena replied to Percy's question as if it was obvious.

Percy was getting mad now. Was he turning red? "To whose standards?"

Athena blinked three times. Everyone in the throne room was holding their breaths. "To ours" Wrong answer. Percy was definitely glowing red now.

"And tell me, what have they done that makes them so bad?" Percy's looked like he was trying to keep his voice calm, but everyone heard the edge to it, the warning.

Poor Athena. She was getting grilled hard. "They tried to kill their own Children!" As soon as Athena said this her eyes widened. Why was she so scared all of a sudden?

Percy voice turned pleasant and calming. "Okey, Athena. I understand."

"You do?" Athena mouth dropped open after saying this. Why would Percy forgive her? wasn't he about to kill her just a few seconds ago?

Percy smiled, "Of course I forgive you! If we are to get anywhere against Tiken we can't have fights between ourselves can we now?" Percy lay back in his chair, "Just tell me one thing, hows Annabeth?"

Hold up, Didn't Percy just see annabeth like…. 1000 years ago? Why would he be asking how Annabeth is? I tried to talk but my mouth was closed shut. Percy is a smart boy.

Athena's eyes widened again. "You say her last! You tell me how Annabeth is!"

"Oh, Keeping secrets from the council are you? I guess only you Zeus and Dionysus know. Tell everyone how you last say Annabeth. If you want me to help, I need to know all secrets!"

"No, Please. You know what happened"

"Look at me." Percy was back to glowing red. I wonder how he got that power? I'll ask him later.

With lots of hesitation Athena finally looked at Percy's eyes. I guess what she was really scary because she shouted out, "Fine! I drove Annabeth insane! Me and that wine god! I made her break up with Percy." She paused for a few seconds, "I also made her kill herself."

Everyone's eyes widened. Percy was furious, he was now glowing dark red. "You are the cause of your own Daughter's death. Live with that. You are no better then the titans."

**A/N Another Chapter. I have nothing to say apart from please review and favourite if you liked it! :) Plus tell your friends! **


	11. Running

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Third Point Of View **

"Meeting dismissed. All of you, including titans, report to Hecate. Hephaestus, you have a special job to do. Five thousand of my robots will help you. They are in the lobby room of the empire state building right now. Like I said, everyone report to Hecate for where you are needed." After Percy had explained all of this he flashed away. Letting the Titans and Gods fight among themselves. It was time Percy took things into his own hands, he didn't have time for this.

Surprisingly after after Percy left everybody was calm. It was not because of what Athena had admitted, but it was because of their surprise of how their Savior of Olympus has changed. From a respectful male to a, well to a hateful immortal! But no one dared say anything! No matter what they all knew that Percy was the only hope for Olympus! So both Titans and Gods put their differences apart and work together with Percy against Tiken. After a small nod to each other they got up from their Thrones and got in line and formed a line to talk with Hecate.

But it was one certain silver eyed goddess that hated the Titans. More than anything else in the world. So she didn't even bother looking at the Titans! As soon as Percy had flashed out, she quickly ran over to Hecate in order to find out her task. Of course none of thee others noticed!

**I HATE YOU LIGHTING MAN. YOU JUST MADE ME A LINE BREAK AND LEFT ME TO ROT. YOU BIG MEANIE.**

Artemis was not happy. Not only was she angry at Athena for what she did to Annabeth, but she was going to kill Percy! When she had reported to Hecate for her duty, Hecate had smiled and told her that Percy was somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest! And that the start of her training was to find him! On top of all this, she couldn't flash there and she had to run! From New York City to the Amazon forest! She was Furious! Tree, Tree, Tree. Thats all she could see! The only thing that kept her going was what she was going to do to Percy when she finds him!

**4 Days Later (Of non-stop running)**

Artemis had been running for ages! She had taken no breaks. It was in her domain after all. Once she had made the Amazon Forest, she had to begin her search for Percy. After a few hours she stumbled into a clearing where a fast asleep Percy was hanging upside down from a branch. Much like a bat.. Percy had two dark blue wings, that had thin streaks of blood red on them. In Artemis's eyes widened when she saw them. They looked like a Piece of glass in her eyes! They looks… Beautiful.

**A/N Ok, I know this is short. But I have a Reason! Okay, not really. But look! um… I used a different writing style! (it took me a while) Please don't forget to review and favourite! and tell me if you like this writing style better or worse than before! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

_**Last Time:**_

_After a few hours she stumbled into a clearing where a fast asleep Percy was hanging upside down from a branch. Much like a bat.. Percy had two dark blue wings, that had thin streaks of blood red on them. In Artemis's eyes widened when she saw them. They looked like a Piece of glass in her eyes! They looked… Beautiful._

**Third Point Of View **

A gasp escaped Artemis's mouth, and much to her regret, it woke Percy up. His wings vanished and he fell from the tree, making sure to do a back flip and land on his feet. '_Show off' _Artemis thought. While Percy took his time rubbing his eyes, Artemis took the chance to look around, They were in a circular clearing with no trees in it, it was fairly flat and there was a small river covering the circle's perimeter.

Percy, breaking Artemis out of her daze, snapped his fingers. A target came out of the ground, it was an exact replica of the targets that Artemis used to train her hunt! Hey eyes widened when she thought of the Hunt. She had abandoned them! "Percy! The Hunt. I forgot about them! Can I go and give them some orders?"

"No. You need to train." Percy declared harsh-fully. After seeing the look of worry in Artemis's face he added, "I asked Hecate to tell Hestia that she is in charge of the hunt until you return." Artemis gave Percy a smile. While Percy still looked super annoyed. "Now. What you have to do is simple. Hit the target." Artemis sighed as if saying, _I'm too old for this. _Then she took out her bow and shot at the target. Her eyes widened, again, while Percy smirked. "You didn't think it was that easy, did you?" Artemis has missed. She had missed a target for the first time in her long immortal life. She tried shooting again, but with the same result. Something kept hitting her arrow! Artemis sent a glare at Percy and tried to shout at him. She knew he was hitting her arrow! But she couldn't talk! Percy had closed her mouth shut! With a sigh, she tried again. And missed, again. "Hurry up. I don't have all day to wait for you. Its a target. You hit it. Simple." Percy was sounding very bored while saying this. '_Thats it. Percy wants me to hit a target? Fine. I'l it A Target'. _Artemis Thought before drawing her bow and shooting at Percy. Percy brought out his own bow, grabbed Artemis's arrow midair then he used it to shoot Artemis right back. Artemis, didn't see this coming so she was hit with her own arrow! She lightly touched her shoulder while staring at the ichor falling down her shoulder. "Are you done?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded. She had tears in her eyes. _Why am I crying! I am a goddess! There is no reason to be crying! _But as Artemis Thought this she felt the tears going down her cheeks. "Good." Percy walked over the Artemis and healed her arm. "Now I want three laps. Alright?"

"There's no track here, Percy" Artemis mentioned. She was glad she could talk now.

Percy sighed and said, "I never said on a track." Still Artemis didn't get it so Percy had to add to what he said, "Three laps around the world! Okey?" Artemis just looked down accepting defeat and started running

**Meanwhile in a cave far far away.**

"CALL MY MINOTAUR!" Tiken roared to the servant besides him. The servant was trained to do what it was told and that's it. His tongue had been cut off, because he made the mistake of whimpering the other day. A wired sound alerted him that his Minotaur had arrived. "It is time. Prepare to march to Olympus. If you encounter Percy Jackson. Send the silverlight team." Tiken ordered, "I will join you when you reach Olympus, and then my good friend. The world will be mine."

**Three Days Later**

Artemis had ran her three laps, she was getting better! She was nearing the place where she had her 'training' lessons with Percy, but this time she slowed down when nearing it. She heard the clashing of swords! Curiosity overcoming her she snuck onto a tree to see what was going on. Percy was fighting a hooded figure! No, he was fighting two! One was shooting arrows at Percy from a tree and another was fighting Percy in close combat. Back and forth they fought. Two versus one. But everyone knew. Percy is gonna lose this.

After hours of combat, Artemis was just watching, The person fighting Percy got a lucky strike and slashed his sword from Percy's collarbone to his jaw. But that wasn't the surprising part too Artemis, it was his blood. Unlike all other immortals his blood wasn't made of Incor! ut it wasn't made of Mortal Blood either! Artemis wondered what it was. But she just kept watching, as the strike caused Percy to stumble back and the Percy shooting the arrows ot a arrow straight in his leg. This caused Percy to get down on his knees. But just as fast as he fell down, he got back up and started fighting. Even harder.

"Give it up Percy. Your good, but you can't take both of us." It was clearly a males voice and it came from the person who was fighting Percy with a sword.

"In your dreams." Percy said in return. To prove his point he brought out a small dagger the threw it right at the swordsman foot.

The swordsman howled in pain. Fell to the ground and rolled around, screaming at the top of his lungs. Little did anyone but Percy know, the dagger was poisoned with Hydra Poison. It takes effect immediately and causes the victim to start seeing thing, it makes them high and it makes them feel utter pain all over their body, if not treated ASAP it could kill its victim.

Percy left the swordsman on the floor and looked around for the archer. "Looking for me Percy?" The Archer said, It was a girl, Percy drew his bow ready to shoot anything that moved. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Percy, After all. What you happen to your little moon goddess if you did!" Artemis was tied up to a tree with the Archer sitting on a branch next to the tree. "We can talk about this, Percy, Olympus for the goddess."

"You know the answer to that" Percy said in a calm tone. Artemis, being smart decided to stay quiet.

"Okey, Percy. Let me rephrase that. Olympus. OR the goddess" The hooded figure said again holding a small hunting knife in her hand.

Percy smiled at this. "Kill her. I don't care." Artemis accepted defeat when Percy said this. "But we both know you can't." Percy threw his weapon onto the floor when saying this. "Unhood yourself. I wouldn't want to give Artemis any spoilers."

The Archer seemed to be angry at this "What makes you think I wont kill her? Huh?!" Percy smiled and laughed at this. Then he made a gesture with his hands as if saying, Go ahead.

The Archer finally gave up and took her hood up. Artemis gasped. "Z…..Zoe?"

**A/N Boom! Another done! :D :D :D Okey. First things first. Pertemis will be here in two chapters! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Please don't forget to review and favourite :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Percy smiled at the hooded archer. "Kill her. I don't care." Artemis accepted defeat when Percy said this. "But we both know you can't." Percy threw his weapon onto the floor when saying this. "Unhood yourself. I wouldn't want to give Artemis any spoilers."_

_The Archer seemed to be angry at this "What makes you think I wont kill her? Huh?!" Percy smiled and laughed at this. Then he made a gesture with his hands as if saying, Go ahead._

_The Archer finally gave up and took her hood up. Artemis gasped. "Z…..Zoe?_

**Now (Third Person Point Of View)**

Zoe sat down next to a tree that was located besides where Artemis was tied up, "I hate you Percy." She banged the top of her head on the trunk and left it there so she was staring at the sky, "The job was simple. Me and luke would come and kill Artemis. Then we would run as fast as we could to Tikens Domain so you couldn't kill us! But noooooo you and your stupid rank had to ruin it! Now Tiken is gonna kill me and luke!"

Percy got down to Luke and started to heal his wounds."Well, I'm sorry you decided to help a madthing that will do whatever it takes to kill me."

Artemis, finally snapping from her trance demanded to know what was going on, "Hold up! What the hell is going on?," She was staring at Percy when saying this, "Zoe, my most trusted lieutenant is alive and just tried to kill me! Luke Castellan is somehow alive too and just tried to kill You!" Artemis took a deep breath, "And for gods sake! Can someone untie me?!"

As soon as Artmies said that, all of her bonds vanished. Percy stood up from where he was tending lukes wounds. "ALright, Luke will wake up in a few hours, Zoe?"

"Yes?"

"How much longer before tiken and his armies comes here?"

"Wait, What? How do you know?"

"Do I look like a Idiot?"

Zoe looked at Percy, "Do you want me to answer that?"

"I dare you."

Artemis had finally had enough, "Alright! What the hell? You two met after Zoe died, didn't you?! Wait, you two teamed up to do something!"

As Zoe stood up to look at Luke, she said, "Oh wow. You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?! Percy! What are you hiding?!" Artemis demanded, but was answered with a hand telling her to shut up. Nobody moved. Artemis heard a rustling in the woods. Then everything went blank.

**Artemis Point Of View**

Wow. It looks like people sneaking up on me is now a daily thing! So much for me being the goddess of stealth. Well, when a goddess gets knocked out, everything is all black for a few hours. Then if you are still out cold, you get put in this like, black endless room with only a floor! At least I can collect my thoughts when I'm in here. But that must mean I've been out for more than a few hours. Damm. I looked around to see if I could find anything to play with, but as usual nothing! Well then. Time to do the same thing I do every time. Think about this awesome Fanfiction writer called Lightningman742.

As I was thinking about how he never updates and has been sick for a long time, I saw a bring light coming from… well… it was coming from nowhere because I am nowhere. But it was there! Hastily I ran towards it. Okey. I fell down when I was halfway there, don't judge me! When I finally got there, I realised it was a Portal! I took a step back thinking over whether I should go over it or not. What's the worst that can happen? Oh how I was wrong. As soon as I stepped in, I was in a cave, usually not a good place to be.

_**Flashback**_

There was one small blonde figure on her knees praying to a beautiful alter made for Athena. "Please mom. Make it stop." The girl was crying, she was wearing a full sleeve black turtle neck, with dark red tight jeans. I didn't know what she was asking of Athena. But she must be very hurt because she was crying….. Red tears. After a few moments the girl got upset, "Why won't you answer me?! First you turn me into…. this monster and then you ignore me?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You're the goddess of Wisdom! You of all people should know not you kill your own daughters!" With those words the girl got up and kicked the altar down. the once beautiful alter was now in a pile of rubble. This girl was Annabeth. I was sure of it.

"Annabeth?! Is that you?" A voice coming from the entrance of the cave. A familiar voice…

"Percy?" It was Percy!

Percy walked up to see Annabeth, "What happened to you? Why is there a destroyed altar of Athena on the ground? Annabeth. Tell me what's wrong?" Percy's voice was nice and kind like it used to be. this Percy was different from the Percy who is in charge of training me.

"Leave me alone Percy! You don't care! Nor do you leave anyone alone! I hate you! SO will everyone else you ever try to help! That why they all died in wars! Because of you! Its because of YOU Athena cursed me! My own mom! Because of YOU! And it because of you I die hating you!" With those words, annabeth took out her dagger and slit her own throat.

"Annabeth!" As Annabeth's body fell Percy quickly caught it. Tears were streaming down Percy's face. Percy was hugging Annabeth tightly, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Percy gently put down Annabeth's body on the floor. Then, he took out riptide and stabbed himself right in the heart. Promising a certain death.

_**End of FLashback**_

The flashback ended, I was sent back into the dark room. Gosh. I was still out cold! But I kept on thinking about the flashback. If Percy had killed himself that day. Who is the Percy who is training me?

**A/N boom! Another chapter done! Sorry for the looong wait! I hope you liked it. Please tell your friends! :D And do**


	14. The Dungeon!

**Hey people, I am back! Yeah. Sorry. I'm like a god at procrastinating! Like, is there a Greek****for for Procrastination? Cause me and him would be best buds! Well, Get ready for a ton of updates! on both stories! I am back kiddos!**

_**I don't claim to own anything**_

**_Errm, Rated T  (its's been a while since iv'e done this. Gimme a break!)_**

**Artemis Point of View**

My name is Artemis, I used to be a respected Goddess of the hunt. Key word **Used. **Yet lately, it's as if gods and goddess don't matter, and truth be told, they really don't they are so many stronger beings, it amazes me how we didn't find out earlier! Anyway, when I woke up from the dark room thingy, damn, I really need to name it, I was in a bed! uhhh… well…. not really… I'm guessing I was in a dungeon, and someone put their hoodie and shirt under me so I sleep peacefully? I bet it was Percy, The hoodie does look like something he would wear! Oh god, Percy…. After the dream I had about him and Annabeth, can I still trust him? Who is he if not Percy? So many question popped up in my head, but all were dismissed as the devil himself came into the room.

"Percy? What the hell is going on?! And why are you shirtless…. oh…" Well, I was right about Percy giving me his shirt and hoodie to sleep on….

"There was someone else with Zoe and Luke. They didn't know about him… no… It. Zoe and Luke are in the second dungeon over. The locked us in pairs." Okay, not the first time I've been trapped in a dungeon, knowing Percy… or whoever it was, he probably wouldn't tell me who was following Zoe and Luke, and plus he also probably already called for help or had a plan. Now it was time to ask questions.

"So Percy, I had a dream when I was uhh…. Asleep"

Percy leaned onto one of the red walls of the dungeon, "I'm all ears" That's a first, he usually tells me to shut up. I looked at the shirtless figure a bit harder for a moment, is this what I imagined Percy would look like when he grew up from the little 12 year old begging for Zeus to leave Poseidon alone? Now that I think about it, it's exactly what I imagined! Wait, why the hell do I care about what I thought he would look like?! Dammit, I'm going crazy!

"Well, it's about the day Annabeth died… in that cave?" Oh god. Bad move. I knew I should've waited! At least talked to Apollo or Zoe about it! Dammit Artemis You're an idiot! Percy got up from his leaning stand and sat down right in front of me.

"What, did you see?" His red eyes piercing into mine. Were they getting redder?

"Well… I saw Annabeth… and you…. In a cave…" I said hesitantly.

"Dammit! I know where she died! How much of our time in the cave did you see?! TELL ME!" As he said this, he smashed his fist into the ground causing the ceiling and ground to rumble and crack. Not a good sign, his eyes were definitely getting redder by the second!

"I saw when you came him and reassured Annabeth"

"Wha-," Enough of getting cut off. If Percy was going to be so demanding, I won't watch as he gets more and more pissed off.

"I saw how Annabeth was cursed by her mom! I saw her final prayers to her mother and receiving no mercy! I saw she blamed you for her mother's childish behaviors!" He was about to cut me off again, but no. I was on a rant! He may be stronger and smarter than me, but I was older! "And honestly, it was your fault! She told you that it would never work with your parents! Yet you wouldn't listen because you believed in 'love' at 16!"

The once furious Percy was no longer staring at me with red eyes, they had turned sea green, like the younger Percy. But I still wasn't done, "I watched as she slit her throat, and how her last words were 'I hate you!' and she had good reason too! You could've saved all your friends in the giant war, yet you were so focused on keeping your girlfriend safe! Everyone else died! Because of you Percy Jackson! I lost over half my hunt! Oh, and would you like to know what else I saw? I saw you stab yourself! So tell me, Are you really Percy Jackson? Or are you another foolish male who will make worse mistakes?!"

Just a few moments earlier, Percy had giant hateful eyes staring me down, he was sitting and speaking in an offensive manner. Yet now, after my little rant, (that I really needed) his eyes were sea green, and he looks like the scared child that I first saw in the summer solstice when he was 12.

"I'm sorry." As soon as he said that, the ceiling cracked and two figures peered, Zoe and Luke. Percy instantly jumped up and threw a rope in, "Let's go. Before Tiken finds out that we've escaped.

I refuse to follow a boy I do now know. "Not until you tell me who you really are."

I thought Percy was just get really man when I said this, but he smiled! "I, am Optimus Prime," and a wink he grabbed my arm and threw me up.

"Peeeerrcccccyyyy!"

**Tell me how you liked it! Btw, if anyone has Steam, play nerdy games with me! (username DatEvolvedTurtle) Remember, i'm always open for new idea ans LOVE reviews! even if all of them consist of swear works and how much I suck! **


End file.
